


Kiss my lips with champagne

by 7years



Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nothing much happens, fluff despite the title, just a quiet evening at home, some sugary sweetness of the literal and metaphorical variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Youngbin's not drunk, Juho is just so irresistible.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Youngbin
Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	Kiss my lips with champagne

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 2](https://twitter.com/sf9prompts/status/1324683559114694656): Champagne

“Why do you want to cry on our anniversary?” Juho chuckles as he selects the title on his laptop, letting the opening sequence play for a few second before transferring the display to their TV screen.

“It’s a great movie! And I won’t cry.” Youngbin promises. “I didn’t cry last time.” It’s true, the last time they watched A Moment to Remember back at Juho’s parents’ house Youngbin didn’t shed a single tear.

“Only because you feel asleep 30 minutes in,” Juho teases.

That is true too. “I won’t fall asleep and I won’t cry tonight,” declares Youngbin in half seriousness, but Juho’s knowing smile and one cocked eyebrow makes him crack a smile himself. They both know the miniscule likelihood of Youngbin keeping to those words, especially the latter part. Truthfully Youngbin doesn’t mind if he cries in Juho’s arms tonight like he did other times before. And Juho might tease him about it tomorrow, but he knows he doesn’t mind it either.

A glass of champagne is handed to Youngbin as they both settle into the couch, ready to spend the rest of their evening with a good movie or two, a beautiful dessert, excellent wine, and each other’s wonderful company. Choosing to celebrate their anniversary this time at home is really turning out to be a great decision. Thanks to Juho they enjoyed an incredible home-cooked dinner and now it’s Youngbin’s turn to impress Juho with his dessert (bakery-bought) and wine (expensively bought) pairing.

“Here.” Juho offers a forkful of the strawberry tart to Youngbin before Youngbin could even think about reaching for the plate. He was just enjoying the scene of Sujin and Chulsoo’s fateful first encounter, but he happily accepts the offer, letting Juho feed him and unconsciously smiling around the fork when he notices Juho looking intently at his lips (probably to make sure he doesn’t spill any crumbs onto the couch).

“It’s really good,” Youngbin mumbles in awe and as if by magic another piece of the tart appears in front of his face, making him laugh. He almost goes in for the second bite but quickly leans back when he realizes he didn’t get to give Juho the first bite like he originally planned when he cut that slice. “Ahh but I want to feed you,” he laments, looking at Juho apologetically and trying not to pout.

“After this then,” Juho chirps, still holding the fork out towards Youngbin.

“But I wanted to give you the first bite,” murmurs Youngbin, but his almost-sigh turns into a gasp when Juho swoops in to kiss him, gentle and sweet. When Juho starts to pull away Youngbin presss his lips again, reeling him back in with a soft nip to his bottom lip. Juho presses back eagerly but he eventually pulls away before the kiss gets too deep, which is probably a good move because Youngbin is starting to feel just a _little_ bit lightheaded, and he doesn’t think it’s the alcohol.

“I’ve tasted the first bite, so now you have to take this.” Juho’s playful grin makes Youngbin wants to squish his cheeks and taste those lips again but instead he silently chomps on the other offered dessert, enjoying its crumbly goodness. It really is a great pastry, and Juho expresses a similar appreciation as they finish the shared slice slowly while the two main characters of the movie go through their sweet and humorous courtship.

Youngbin declines another slice of the tart, opting to savour the wine instead. While both of them are more partial towards red wine than white, Youngbin thinks the occasion calls for something special, and what says celebration more than champagne? “I think I picked a good bottle for tonight,” Youngbin claims as he takes a long sip of the sparkling wine. It’s a perfect balance of dryness, bubbles, and fruity notes, and it’s just the right level of sweetness to go with the strawberry tart. It matched well with Juho’s pasta dish too, surprisingly. Yes, he did a great job, if he may say so himself.

Juho agrees with some vigorous nods as he finishes his big mouthful of strawberries ( _only_ , without the crust). He washes them down with a swig from his glass before saying that it’s great with the strawberries. When he puts his glass down and leans back into the couch Youngbin follows suit, scooting in as close as he can to rest his head on Juho’s shoulder with their hands automatically intertwined. When Youngbin squeezes his hand Juho squeezes back, and the surge of happiness and contentment that Youngbin feels almost overwhelm him.

“Are you feeling sleepy already?” Juho asks, voice low and teasing near Youngbin’s ear.

“No, I’m good.” But sleeping doesn’t sound like a bad idea, to be honest.

“Is that your third glass?” queries Juho, referring to Youngbin’s almost empty glass on the coffee table.

Youngbin doesn’t take his eyes off the movie, looking but not really watching. “Including the one during dinner, yes.”

“You feeling alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Champagne actually gets people drunk faster than flat wine. You shouldn’t consume it like you would red wine.”

Oh. Youngbin lifts his head from its resting spot to meet Juho’s eyes, and he lets his eyes roam across the other’s handsome face, taking in every details and features that he had learned and memorized after so many years together. If he is an artist he would definitely be able to draw Juho just from memory. But he would much rather look at the real thing.

Youngbin’s gaze snaps back to Juho’s eyes and Youngbin has to blink twice from the sparkle that he sees there. “I’m not drunk,” he confirms. He can’t be, his vision is still excellent. The love of his life is looking as gorgeous as ever. He wants to kiss those smiling lips. And bite his nose. And his cheeks. And–

“Do you want some water anyway?” Juho asks softly while he runs his fingers through Youngbin’s hair, his fond smile looking even more radiant than usual even in the dim lighting of the room. That smile lands on Youngbin’s forehead for a second before it flutters away. “I’ll go get some–”

“No. I don’t want water.” Youngbin tightens his hold on Juho’s hand when Juho shifts to get up, pulling the other’s shirt with his free hand. “I only want you,” he professes earnestly, making both of them chuckle. He knows Juho knows there is not a second that he _doesn’t_ want Juho next to him, so it was hardly a confession. But it seems to do the trick to get Juho to stay put, and Youngbin didn’t have time to feel disappointed when Juho lets go of his hand because he’s immediately pulled into Juho’s arm. The contented sigh that escapes from Youngbin does not go unnoticed as Juho squeezes his arm before pulling him even closer.

With their snuggling position settled for now Youngbin tries to bring his attention back to the movie. Sujin is trying to convince Chulsoo to marry her but Youngbin is having trouble recalling the events before this that he just missed even though he had watched it so many time.

“Why is champagne more deadly than other wines anyway?” Youngbin is not asking because he thinks he might be succumbing to its effects. He’s just asking for general knowledge.

“It’s the bubbles. Apparently it makes the alcohol get absorbed into your system quicker. Something about how the carbon dioxide reacts in the stomach and intestines.”

“Oh…” He pulls on Juho’s hand so that his arm falls over his shoulder. Juho’s hand goes limp as Youngbin plays with his fingers.

“Even one glass of champagne can be stronger than a shot of liquor even though the alcohol content is way lower.”

Youngbin looks up towards Juho, not hiding his amazement. “I didn’t know you know so much about champagne.”

“Is it cool?” Juho winks in what he probably thinks a suave way but ends up being just cute. “I just read random champagne trivia two days ago when I was trying to decide what to cook for tonight. I wanted to make sure it pairs well with what you bought.”

“They do. They go well together.” Just like Juho and Youngbin.

No, Juho and Youngbin make a much better pair than any other perfect pairs in the world. Better than bread and butter, or pen and paper. Even Sujin and Chulsoo are no match for them, though Youngbin can’t help but swoon as they enter into their on-screen marital bliss. He nestles further into Juho’s embrace, resting his head on the other’s chest.

“What else did you find out?”

“Hmm… It’s best served in tall flutes instead of goblets to preserve the carbonation.”

“Mhmm.” Youngbin honestly just wants Juho to keep talking, really. He loves how their proximity amplifies Juho’s soothing voice and he wants to submerge himself in the depths of that warm dulcet tone.

“I think that’s about it. Oh! And it has a short aftertaste than other great wines.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning the taste doesn’t linger in your mouth after you drink it.”

Youngbin didn’t really notice any difference on that front compared to other wines. Once the taste is gone it’s gone. He never really paid attention to the timing.

“We should test it out.” Youngbin doesn’t realize what he’s saying until Juho responds with a questioning hum.

"We should test it out," Youngbin repeats with more conviction. He can't help his grin when he glances at Juho. Oh he really wants to do it, it's making him giddy just thinking about it. Juho can sense it too, judging from his amused look.

"What are you thinking of?"

Instead of answering Youngbin detaches himself from the warm hold to reach for his glass. He gulps down the remaining content of the glass before climbing onto Juho’s lap, barely able to contain his giggles. Juho’s lips are moving but Youngbin only hears the little laughter between his words. He feels Juho's hand bracing his waist and that’s all he needs to capture those lips with his.

At first it’s sloppy with how much they’re both smiling into the kiss but a tug on Juho’s hair draws out a soft gasp from him and Youngbin takes the chance to delve past the parted lips, chasing the sweetness of strawberries and that of Juho. The younger’s hungry reciprocation makes his heart beats wildly in his chest. He can never get enough of Juho. Not today, not ever.

Juho breathes out a laugh when they part, faces still close together as if unwilling to separate. If Youngbin’s heart isn’t already racing, the sight of that sweet affectionate smile would send it into a frenzy. It’s funny how Juho has the ability to calm and excite him at the same time.

“So did you taste the champagne?” Youngbin asks coyly, his hand at Juho’s nape stroking the skin there in his desire for more. It makes Juho smile even wider.

“I don’t know, I think we need to do it again.”

(The movie is forgotten for the rest of the night. But neither of them really minds.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> TMI: I completed and posted this while half-asleep because I've had this almost completed draft for the longest time and I told myself if I don't post it today I will never post it (hmm maybe that would've been better now that I think about it). Might revisit it in the future.


End file.
